guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SS
Is this going to happen for every skill? I kind of hope not. — Lunarbunny 01:34, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :Are there any skills whose acronyms would spell out 'bad' words, I can't wait 'til we have a redirect for ASS or something worse. :P --Rainith 01:36, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::I had a friend whose initials were "ASS" — Lunarbunny 01:56, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :::I'm neither for nor against this; I was simply correcting an error in implementation. —Tanaric 02:11, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::Last Time I checked, Well Of Power's acronym (WoP) was banned by the filter... --Qian Khan 03:41, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :::I think SS warrants an entry in the wiki. It is used very extensively if you go to the Temple of the Ages. Just go there and sit for 5 minutes and count the number of SS necros looking for invincimonks and the number of solo monks looking for SS/SV necros. We are definitely doing the user a huge favor by having some entry for it here. :::Other acronyms that are famous are: SB (Spell Breaker), BiP (Blood is Power), MoP (Mark of Protection or Mark of Pain) as well as MS (Microsoft, er, Meteor Shower). I still can't figure out what is foul about the word WoP (well of poweR) that causes the game to block it. :::Anyways, I am not too keen on having all those acronyms in there, but SS and SV are a good addition. --Karlos 05:34, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::::The racial slur "wop," I assume. --Fyren 07:12, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :::::WOP - With Out Papers (as in immigration papers), a somewhat out of date racial slur aimed at people of Italian descent. --Rainith 11:10, 12 December 2005 (UTC) For this, every time I go in ToA there are invincimonks looking for SS/SV necros (what the hell is SV) and SSs looking for invinvimonks 10:12, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :SV - Either Sympathetic Visage or Spoil Victor. Probably Spoil Victor unless it's in an area with Famine.--67.161.36.10 03:54, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::Hah, considering his comment was made two years before yours, he was definitely referring to the visage. Kind of funny that my comment is a year after yours :) Avalance 12:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) sandstorm yeah..in pvp, ss almost ALWAYS refers to sandstorm (Well at least in HA), so I'm gonna make this a disambiguation rather than a redirect. I'm pretty sure this is the best way to go, so that'll be how it will be. 67.162.10.185 23:26, 15 December 2006 (CST) :whoever put everything besides sandstorm and spiteful, that was really unnecesary. i mean really, who goes and advertises themselves as a ss ele for shatterstone M s4 16:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Plus, how much do you see: Shatter Storm, Stonesoul Strike (SsS?), Side Step (especially since event is over)? Plus, with that huge list there, they completely neglected Siphon Speed, which is MUCH more used than those pathetic ones. Besides, people don't refer to anything as Stonesoul Strike, they refer to Holy Strike, same goes for the rest of the Factions skills that are duplicates --Gimmethegepgun 19:33, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::maybe there should be a clean up for this page M s4 19:04, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Spirit Spammer Spinal Shivers, Steady Stance and Sunspear is mentioned on this page. I haven't seen even one of these three words used as a abbreviation ingame. But what i've seen sometimes is using SS for "Spirit Spammer". I think this should be added, and at least spinal shivers or steady stance should be discussed whether this should stay in the article or not...and if they stay, maybe one can also add shadow strike... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 11:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Be Bold! =P, add it yourself! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) cleanup 8/1/08 I removed a lot of links that I felt were very obscure uses of the abbreviation, including Spirit Shackles, Spinal Shivers, and Spirit's Strength. I've seen it used to mean both Sandstorm and Sunspear in PvE, and Steady Stance is a PvP usage that has only recently fallen out of use (according to JediRogue). If anyone disagrees, I'll send my ninja chicken commando squad after you. >:D —Dr Ishmael 23:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Spirit's Strength is semi-common. Spinal Shivers is a must for balanced (trinity...) Deep. Or was it Urgoz? idk.. Anyways, it's also used. Spirit Shackles, however? No, never. Btw, I'll prep up so I can fend off those chickens :O --- -- (s)talkpage 23:46, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh alright, I added those two back. But you'd better be sure to lock your doors tonight... well, never mind, they'd just peck at the windows until they broke and get in that way. Sorry, you're doomed - unless you've got feline security. >.> —Dr Ishmael 04:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) shadow sanc i added shadow sanctuary, its pretty commonly used with a fair amount of the people i play with.--Peace Out 18:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC)